Crouching Dragon, Horny Woman
by hironohime
Summary: After ten years Kohaku managed to free himself from Yubaba's control and the Gods had agreed to send him to the human world for a year as the time limit. He started to search for his beloved Chihiro while working at the Red-Light District. Will they be able to be re-united? One shot Lemon for Chihiro and Kohaku.


**Crouching Dragon, Horny Woman**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Nigihayami Kohakunushi, you have a year as your time limit at the human world and you will be transferred back to the spirit world forever when you fail your mission." The voice behind a waterfall spoke out. _

"_What will I become when I succeed?" The green haired dragon boy asked seriously. _

"_You will become a mortal and live a mortal live with your beloved one." _

_Haku gave a polite bow at the God of waterfall before a gold colored warp hole absorbed him._

_End of flashback._

Kohaku let out a heavy sigh as he stared at shiny neon lamps of night clubs from his room window. He played with the tip of his sleek razor shaggy hair then frowned at the fact that three months had passed since he was sent to the human world and began his search for Chihiro. He decided to work at the red-light district in Shinjuku as a host because, that was the only solution he could think of to earn quick cash. He sought for her at the housing district located not far away from where they met for the first time ten years ago and ended up with empty hands. He had asked the neighbors and was told that she and her family moved out three years ago without informing their new destination. He had also asked the head officer at the ward office to get an access to her through citizen database but, unfortunately the law of private information protecting didn't allow such thing.

Kohaku gritted his teeth before he harshly punched the clover shaped cushion he was holding in desperation. He had promised her that they would meet each other again and he swore he would never go back to the spirit world until he found her. He was willing to take any consequence including being thrown to the deepest hell where he would taste the eternal sufferings for Gods know how long. After all, he realized that it was meaningless to live a life without her presence near him. She had taken a large part of his heart with her when they parted and there was no way he could gain it back. He closed the window curtain before he grabbed an umbrella then proceeded to the nearest supermarket to buy something to eat. He was about to turn left when he bumped into a lady with brown waist-length straight hair causing her to drop the purse she had been holding to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Miss." Kohaku hastily took the purse and gave it back to her. They gasped in surprise when their eyes met.

"Kohaku, is that you?" She questioned doubtfully as she glanced at him.

"Chihiro?" He asked back after he examined her face carefully and was replied by a nod. She had no umbrella so, she was soaked terribly in her black cardigan and some sort of bright pink night gown. It was mid December and he had no idea why she decided to dress herself in such fashion that would only bring her nasty cold in the end.

"Come, my apartment is not far from here." He took her hand without waiting for her response. Chihiro blushed when she felt the warmth of his hand that held hers. It was the same hand she knew from the past and the only difference was the size of it. His grip on her was still as gentle as it was before and she felt like crying when she recalled the memory of them running together hand in hand ten years ago at the Spirit World.

Kohaku impatiently plugged his room key inside the hole and turned the door knob when they arrived at his apartment. He gave Chihiro a blue color bath towel and his old white shirt then told her to get change while he prepared for dinner. He wrenched when he saw the minimum amount of food storage inside his fridge before he decided to make egg porridge for her. She smiled at him when she saw him appeared with two bowls in both hands from the kitchen some minutes later.

"Let me help you." She said friendly as she took the bowls from him and walked to the dining room. He could feel his cheeks heated when he saw her full figure through the thin fabric of his old shirt. He could tell it from the fabulous curves of her body that she had become a beautiful woman . She was a head shorter than him, her straight and thick silky brown hair had reached her waist. The shirt she wore was slightly too big and the length wasn't enough to fully covered her thighs. He started to imagine about what kind of generous view his eyes would capture when she crouched down.

"Are you just going to stand there forever, Kohaku?" Her mezzo soprano voice brought him back from his smutty imagination world.

"Let's eat before they get cold." He replied promptly before he sat in front of her at the dining room. She took a spoonful of the porridge and put it into her mouth, a happy smile decorated her face.

"You really are good in cooking." She praised him.

"Well, I can do better if I use my magic just like when I made you rice balls." He chuckled.

"So, you can't use magic anymore?" She gave him a look of doubt.

"I can use it only when I'm in the Spirit World." He explained while he stirred his porridge.

"I see." Chihiro silently took another spoonful of her porridge.

"How have you been?" He knew it was a stupid question to ask but he just couldn't find another suitable topic of conversation.

"Well, my dad left the house to be with his fancy woman and that caused my mother to end up being an alcoholic." Kohaku's lost his words at the bitter fact.

"Let's just stop this sappy talking, Kohaku. Can I...err... sit beside you?" She questioned nervously. He nodded and with that she rose to her feet then quickly sat beside him. She cautiously cupped his cheek with her right hand and glanced at him daringly.

"Did you have a haircut?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I did. It was too long for me to manage."

"You look fabulous and I swear that every normal woman who saw you will drool." She complimented with glee.

"Thanks. By the way, I… err… like your recent hairstyle." He stuttered.

"I haven't cut it since the day we parted and I made a decision not to cut it until we meet each other again." She winked.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long. I was having difficulty in freeing myself from Yubaba." He took her hand from his cheek gently then kissed her palm.

"Well, I don't think that wicked witch would let her prisoners go easily." She flushed at his unexpected action. Kohaku smiled at her but soon the smile was replaced with a frown when he saw a bruise on her right shoulder. Chihiro who noticed the sudden change in his expression finally realized that she had accidentally shown him something she shouldn't so, she hid the bruise quickly with her hand and averted her gaze away uneasily.

"Who did that to you?" He inquired sternly as he clenched his fist in anguish.

"No one. I fell from the stairs." She answered wearily.

"I want you to tell me the truth, Chihiro." He demanded.

"That's the truth I've been telling you." She gasped when all of sudden he tilted her chin up then stared at her.

"Was it your mother?" He stretched his tone while she looked away from him and she bit her lip anxiously.

"Chihiro, was it your mother who did that to you?" He repeated his question tenaciously. After a moment that seemed like forever she nodded. Kohaku closed the space between them as he drew her into a warm and loving embrace. He regretted to have sent her back to the human world and the evil part inside him thought that her parents should have remained as pigs and got slaughtered for the sufferings they had brought her.

"I was so scared." She cried bitterly while he caressed her hair lovingly.

"I know, Chihiro. I wish I was there to protect you." He said bitterly.

"I thought we won't be able to meet each other again but now I'm glad that I'm here with you." She continued as she clutched his sleeve.

"I've come to keep my promise, Chihiro. I'll never leave you alone." He whispered kindly before he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back affectionately to comfort her. It had been ages since the last time she ever received such a gentle treatment. His loving touch and kind words were the best antidote for her fully bruised heart.

"Kohaku." She called his name sweetly.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so gentle to me?" She asked shyly.

"Because, a kindhearted and beautiful girl like you deserves to be treated gently." Chihiro sobbed as tears of joy fell to both of her cheeks.

"Cry baby as ever." He smiled before he kissed her tears away. He tilted her chin up and pressed his forehead against her, he could feel that she was burning with a fever.

"You need medication." He mumbled then carefully loosened his grip on her. Kohaku took a tablet of anti-febrile from the nearby drawer and a bottle of mineral water from the dining table.

"I'm fine." She refused.

"You don't look fine at all." He insisted.

"When I say I'm fine that means I'm fine," came her stubborn reply. Kohaku sighed before he put the tablet inside his mouth and took a sip of mineral water. After that, he grabbed her jaw and pressed his lips on her. She gasped in panic and he used the chance to slip the medicine inside her mouth. Chihiro had no choice but to swallow the tablet.

"Good girl." He patted her head as he smirked.

"It was too bitter. I need a palate freshener immediately." She pouted.

"There are some chocolates in the fridge." He replied promptly.

"Well, that's not a palate freshener. My palate freshener is this." She leaned forward then captured his lips eagerly in a kiss while her trembling hands started to undo the button of his black shirt.

"No, Chihiro. You're not yet ready for this." He pulled away from her.

"Look at me, Kohaku! I'm not the skinny little girl you know anymore!" She snapped at him before she took his hands and placed them on top of her breasts. He heaved at the feeling and bumbled, "You're not wearing your…your…"

"Are you talking about my bra? They were soaked terribly so, I took them off and I didn't bring the new one with me since I ran away from home in a hurry." She said bashfully as she looked at him. She must admit how she loved to see the panic expression on his face. Kohaku who finally gave up in the process of restraining his raging male hormones lifted Chihiro in bridal style and pinned her to his queen size bed.

"Are you really sure about this? There's no turning back." He asked huskily as he cupped her cheeks with both hands.

"I'm all yours, body and soul." She replied confidently. A smile of relief was formed in his stormy good looking face before he leaned down and crushed his lips fully on hers. She opened her mouth to give his tongue the chance of exploring her pink muscles inside and was impressed at how professional he was. His lips was soft and warm. It was her first kiss and she was glad to let him stole it from her. Kohaku sensed tightness on the lower part of his body when he heard her moaned to his kiss. It wasn't his first time since he was working at the red-light district but, to kiss the one he truly loved was totally different. His heart bounced in joy at the nice feeling of her lips pressed on his. He began to change the angle of his head as he practiced all way of kissing he had in mind.

She stretched her hand and began to undo the remaining button of his shirt before she slid it off him while he took off the shirt she had been wearing to reveal her bare skin. She blushed when she saw his body for the first time in her life. His pale skin was shiny and almost hairless, he was not as well built as a body builder so, otter style might be the suitable word in describing his style.

"Do you go to the gym everyday?" Chihiro asked amiably while she gently traced her fingers on his six packs.

"Yes, I have a good trainer." He answered briefly as he kissed her forehead affectionately. Chihiro sulked when the thought of Kohaku having an enchanting lesson with pretty female trainer crossed her mind. He laughed when he saw her grimaced.

"For your information, my trainer is male and he's gay." He whispered.

"So, no big boobs trainer?" She re-confirmed, he nodded. Her lips formed a smile of relief at his response.

He gave her trail kisses from her jaw to her cleavage before he put her left breast into his mouth and sucked it hard as if he were a hungry infant. He was rewarded with a wanton moan from her and it triggered him to draw it more. He massaged her right breast with his free hand while he marked her left one causing her to let out a helpless whimper that nearly shove him off his rational mind. He moved his mouth to her right breast and gave the same treatment. Then he brushed her womanhood with his fingertips making her shivered at the touch. He grinned when he notice that it was damped with her juice. He let go of her breast before he moved downward to her most private part. He opened it with his thumbs and plunged his tongue inside. She screamed in pleasure as she tugged his green locks desperately.

"Kohaku…please…" She pleaded between her harsh breaths. He understood how much she needed him from the look of lust in both of her eyes. He stood up and took off his pants hastily, she gagged when she saw his manhood. She never had a man before but she had seen some figures of naked man through adult video she borrowed from a rental video shop which she watched secretly when her mom was away. His so-called property was definitely the biggest she had ever seen and her body started to shake in fear when a thought of painful new experience crossed her mind. Kohaku placed his manhood in front of her entrance before he hugged her shoulders and thrust into her. Chihiro cried in pain, tears fell to both of her cheek as pain of the new experience stroke her.

"I'm so sorry, Chihiro. I wish I could find a less painful way to prove how much I love you." He fondled her brown bangs tenderly before he kissed away her tears.

"I'm… alright…Kohaku." She panted helplessly as she tried her best to adjust to his size. After a while when he noticed that she was ready, he pulled away then slammed back into her in a slow and seducing rhythm. Chihiro mouthed a lustful moan as she clung to his neck for dear life. The pain was she felt was replaced by pleasure she had never tasted before in her twenty years of life.

Kohaku marveled as he was amazed at how their body matched each other. As a host, sometimes he was obliged to serve his customers one night stand but he felt nothing at all when he conducted it. Nevertheless, it was different with Chihiro. He thought of their intersection as a sacred thing that bonded them for eternity and no one even the Gods could separate them. He increased his speed of thrusting and it made her arched her body in pleasure. He winced when he felt a dull pain on his back. It seemed that she had scratched him with her nails. He pulled out, flipped her so that she was on her four and lifted one of her legs before he took her from behind. Her sinful mouth let out a loud cry of pleasure as she desperately clutched the bed sheet below her. He realized that she was near her climax when he felt her walls tightened on him.

"You can let go now." He whispered gently to her ear and at last with a helpless whimper she decided to let go the knot in her belly. He used her juice as lubricant and slammed harder into her before he released all of his seed inside her womb with a large groan. They panted before they fell limply on the bed.

"Kohaku, I love you from the bottom of my heart." She emitted weakly.

"I love you too, Chihiro. More than you could ever know." He replied with a smile as he daringly fondled her cheek.

"I'm so glad to have you here with me." Tears streamed in her eyes then fell onto her cheeks.

"Me too, so you should cry no more." He shed her tears with the back of his hand and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before he spooned her lovingly. She turned around then placed her head on the crook of his neck as she breathed his scent. It was a nice scent of white musk cologne and she loved it. She closed her eyes and joined him in deep slumber when exhaustion took her consciousness.

The next morning Chihiro was woken up by the ray of sunrise that entered from the window. She promptly stretched her hand and closed the curtain. She was about to get up when Kohaku grabbed her waist possessively and pinned her back to the bed. She chuckled when she noticed that he was drowsy since both of his eyes remained closed.

"Chihiro, inside the bathtub." He muttered in a dreamy voice. Her face turned red when she noticed something hard pressed her thigh from behind. He had been prepared for the second round.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this fic and I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes m(_)m. Reviews, critics, comments, suggestions are all welcomed with a warm heart (^-^).**


End file.
